Acuerdo conveniente
by MartinaViera
Summary: Ha pasado un par de años después de la suscripción de los acuerdos de paz. Violet ha asimilado la muerte de Gilbert y es capaz de visitar la mansión de los Bougainvillea con regularidad, sin tener algún pesar. Ella se va convertido en la doll favorita de la madre de Gilbert y ve a Dietfried sin sentirse tan incómoda. Su vida da un giro después de que Dietfried
1. Chapter 1

Han pasado dos años desde el fin de la guerra. Violet ha ganado mucha experiencia en la compañía y es una de las funcionarias más solicitadas. Aunque su corazón aún se siente inquieto por la ausencia del Mayor, ha aceptado su muerte. En parte, se debe a las pláticas que ha tenido con su madre. Desde que Dietfried la invitó a su casa, como muestra de agradecimiento por haberlo salvado en el ataque perpetuado en el tren, ella ha visitado a la anciana, con regularidad. Violeta es la mecanógrafa preferida de la anciana y siempre suele invitarla a tomar el té, mientras realiza uno que otro encargo. Al inicio, tenía miedo de encontrárselo en la casa, pero al ver que él no la veía con la mirada de odio de siempre, ella terminó bajando la guardia. De hecho, Dietfried es más cordial con ella, de lo que hubiera esperado. Siempre es distante, pero una que otra vez, le pregunta sobre cómo está.

Una tarde en la cual se encontraba en la mansión para tomar un pedido de la señora, ocurrió algo terrible. La señora colapsó en la sala de estar por un ataque al corazón. Dietfried fue avisado de inmediato. Angustiado, se movilizó desde donde estaba destacado para poder verla. Después de la muerte de Gilbert, solo la tenía a ella. Al llegar a la casa, corrió hacia sus aposentos. Su rostro se relajó sustantivamente al ver que estaba sentada sobre la cama junto a Violet y su médico. Al verlo, Violet se puso de pie. Ella entendía que estaba demás, pero la señora, no la dejó. La sujetó con fuerza de las manos. Dietfried notó el gesto de su madre, suspiro y le dijo a Violet que no era necesario que se fuera. Seguidamente, se sentó a su lado. Violet se sintió incómoda de inmediato. Ellos rara vez se acercan tanto. Sin embargo, dejo de estarlo, al notar la amabilidad con la cual Dietfried trata a su madre. Cuando esta con ella, su semblante gélido desaparece, ya que muestra una calidez curiosamente genuina.

Tras corroborar que estaba bien, él se excusa con su madre y le pide a su médico que hablen por un rato. Ellos se van y Violet se queda con la señora. La anciana le dice: "Seguro se enojará cuando le diga que no me queda mucho tiempo". Violet la mira cabizbaja. Ella ha tenido varios problemas de salud, últimamente. La anciana continua: "No pongas esa cara es algo que tarde o temprano sucedería". Ella sabe que la señora tiene razón, pero, no puede evitar sentirse mal.

Al cabo de un rato, Dietfried entra a la habitación y le pide a Violet que lo deje a solas con su madre. Ella se levanta de inmediato y se retira. En la oficina, no puede evitar pensar en la conversación de Dietfried con su madre.

Al siguiente día, recibe a primera hora un extraño pedido. Ella debe ir al cuartel general de la marina. Al llegar, unos oficiales la atienden con mucho respeto y la llevan ante el oficial que ha solicitado sus servicios. Tras subir varios pisos llegan a la oficina de su cliente. Es muy bonita e iluminada. El asistente de su cliente, le pide que tome asiento y aguarde unos momentos. Al cabo de un rato, Dietfried entra a su oficina. Ella se sorprende. Él le dice: "Yo te llame". Ella vuelve en sí y le dice: "Muchas gracias por contratar a nuestra compañía". Él le pide que tome asiento y se ponga cómoda. Ella saca su máquina de escribir. Dietfried guarda silencio. Ella le avisa que ya está lista. Él suspira y le pide que vayan a dar un paseo. Violet comienza a guardar su máquina. Él la interrumpe y la toma del brazo. Violet intenta decirle que necesita su máquina. Él la mira con frialdad y le dice: "Mi madre dijo que puedes memorizar las cartas". Ella responde que sí. Él sigue su camino y le dice: "Entonces, no reniegues".

Al cabo de un rato, llegan a los jardines del cuartel general y caminan por más de una hora, en silencio. Al inicio, Violet estaba desconcertada y no hallaba quehacer, pero luego, al poner atención a las flores y el paisaje, simplemente siguió caminando, sin percatarse que, durante todo este tiempo, él le había estado sujetando la mano.

Al cabo de un rato, llegaron a una banca. Dietfried se sienta y le indica a Violet que haga lo mismo. Ella lo sigue. Él guarda silencio por un rato más, hasta que le dice: "¿Te sientes incómoda conmigo? ¿Te disgusto?". Ella le responde con su inigualable sinceridad: "Sí, pero no es porque me disguste". Él continúa: "¿Es porque me parezco a Gilbert?". Ella le responde: "No". Él se sorprende. Juraba que le diría que sí. Él sabe muy bien que su mundo gira alrededor de la memoria de su hermano menor. Él continua con interés: "Entonces, explícate mejor". Ella le responde: "Es difícil saber lo que está pensando". Él arquea una de sus cejas y le responde: "¿Quieres saber lo que pienso?". Ella le responde: "Sí. Es parte de mi trabajo saber lo que siente su corazón". Él se ríe y le dice de manera sarcástica: "¿Mi corazón? ¿Crees que tengo uno?". Ella le responde: "Sí. Nunca lo he dudado. Al principio, pensé que usted guardaba un corazón lleno de enojo y frustración por la muerte de Gilbert. Sé que me desprecia, por quitarle a sus seres queridos. En aquel barco, maté a sus camaradas; y años más adelante, Gilbert murió por salvarme. Aunque mi concepto sobre usted no era el mejor, cambió cuando me invitó a su casa y me permitió conocer a su madre. Al verlo hablar con ella, vi que también había amabilidad. Tras visitar su casa durante todos estos años, sé que haría todo por hacerla feliz". Él suspira y le dice: "Ahora que sabes todo eso de mí, será más fácil dictar mi carta. Presta atención por favor". Violeta se pone en posición para comenzar a digitar y guardar al pie de la letra el dictado, en su memoria. Él muestra una leve sonrisa al ver su seriedad, tose y con determinación, le dice: "Violet Evergarden, ¿te casarías conmigo?".


	2. Chapter 2

Por un momento Violet no puede creer lo que escucha. Al verla que no está digitando nada, repite su dictado: "Violet Evergarden, ¿te casarías conmigo?". Ella lo mira desconcertada. Él le dice: "Mi madre me ha pedido que me case contigo, como su última voluntad". Ella le responde: "¿Por qué su madre le ha pedido algo como esto?". Él le responde con franqueza: "Quiere que tenga una familia antes de que ella muera". De inmediato, ella le dice: "¿Por qué debo ser yo con quien haga esa familia?". Él le mira fijamente, suspira y le dice: "No lo sé. Pregúntale a ella". Ella se pone de pie y le dice: "Entiendo". Ella se disculpa y se prepara para irse. Él la detiene, diciéndole: "No hemos terminado de hablar". Ella le dice: "Lo sé, pero para seguir esta conversación necesito la respuesta de su madre". Él le dice: "No debes molestarla con esas cosas. Te lo diré". Ella lo mira con atención. Él se rasca la cabeza y le dice con resignación: "Según ella, tú eres la única mujer que entiende mi mundo". Ella analiza su respuesta. Ella conoce mejor que nadie su mal carácter; y dado que ha estado en la milicia, entiende por completo sus obligaciones laborales. Además, ha visitado con regularidad su casa y está al tanto de sus relaciones con su familia. Aunque el argumento de la señora Bougainvillea es razonable, hay algo en la mirada de Dietfried que la hace dudar. Ella lo mira fijamente y le pregunta: "¿Podría tomar como esposa a la persona que culpa por la muerte de su hermano?". Él abre los ojos con sorpresa. Definitivamente es como su madre le dijo, cuando le pidió que se casara con Violet. Ella es una mujer valiente. No le tiene miedo a nada. Ella será capaz de luchar contra tu terquedad y hará que sigas adelante. Él mira hacia otro lado y le dice: "No te odio. Después de que me salvaste en el tren, entendí que perdiste tus brazos, salvando a mi hermano; y que todo este tiempo, te has torturado por no haber podido hecho más. En el fondo, te culpaba a ti, por mi propia frustración. Si yo me hubiera inscrito en la armada tal como lo deseaba mi padre; y no en la marina, Gilbert posiblemente hubiera estado vivo". Ella lo escucha con atención. Ambos comparten ese sentimiento de culpa. Ya tienen algo más en común. Si bien, eso la deja más tranquila, aún le quedan unas dudas. Al cabo de un rato, ella le pregunta: "¿Qué obligaciones ha contemplado que asuma como esposa?". Él le responde de inmediato con una mirada gélida: "Solo tres deberes: 1) acompañarme a eventos sociales; 2) serme completamente leal; y 3) dar a luz a nuevos Bougainvillea". Ella le responde: "¿Qué obligaciones ha contemplado asumir como esposo?". Él le dice: "Las tres que tú definas". Ella le dice: "Entiendo". Él le pregunta tras un buen rato de silencio: "¿Qué respuesta me darás? ¿Te casarás conmigo si o no?". Ella le dice sin titubear: "No puedo responder ahora. Por favor deme tres días. Para que el acuerdo sea justo, necesito encontrar las tres obligaciones que le solicitaré". Él se pone de pie y le dice: "De acuerdo". Ellos caminan de vuelta hasta la oficina. Violet recoge sus cosas. Él la acompaña hasta la puerta y le dice: "Te buscaré en tres días".


	3. Chapter 3

Al llegar a la compañía, Violet visita la biblioteca y busca libros sobre el matrimonio. Tras quedarse la mayor parte de la noche, leyendo diferentes textos de referencia, llega a la conclusión de que si bien, es un acuerdo simple, las personas se casan con alguien que les resulta especial, ya sea por conveniencia o amor. En su caso, piensa que Dietfried es especial para ella. Él es el único hermano del Mayor; y la persona que la encontró en aquella isla. No es alguien a quien pueda tratar a la ligera. Además, socialmente, es alguien importante por su rango en la marina. Ella sabe que él es muy respetado. Si bien, no tiene objeciones racionales para rechazar su propuesta, aún no sabe qué le puede exigir.

Ella realiza los pedidos programados y al finalizar la jornada, se encuentra con Cattleya. Ella la saluda con la espontaneidad de siempre. Violet, corresponde el saludo, pero de una manera diferente a como habitualmente lo hace. Cattleya lo nota y sabe que es por que algo la inquieta. En ese sentido, ella le pregunta con un semblante agradable: "Violet, ¿ha ocurrido algo?". La joven se detiene y la mira fijamente sin responderle. Cattleya confirma sus sospechas y continua: "Si estas buscando una respuesta y aún no la encuentras, puedo ayudarte". Violet le pregunta tempestivamente: "Cuando aceptó casarse con el Sr. Hodgins, ¿qué esperaba que él hiciera por usted?". Cattleya se sorprende por la pregunta y piensa que seguramente, esta vez le ha tocado a Violet un encargo asociado con el matrimonio. Ella suspira y le dice con una sonrisa: "Que me hiciera la mujer más feliz del mundo". Violet continua: "¿La ha hecho feliz?". Ella se tira una carcajada y le dice: "Sí. Es un buen hombre". Violet piensa un poco. El Señor Hodgins es amable. Un poco despistado y desorganizado, pero es bastante confiable. Violet admira la figura de su amiga. Ella tiene seis meses de embarazo. Violet le pregunta: "¿Puedo tocar al bebé?". Cattleya la mira con una sonrisa, toma su mano y la lleva hacia su vientre. Violet se sonroja, al sentir los movimientos del bebé. Cattleya le dice: "El bebé te está saludando". Violet sonríe, acaricia la panza y le dice: "Hola". La futura madre nota una calidez que nunca había visto en su amiga y le pregunta: "¿Alguna vez has pensando en tener hijos?". Ella guarda silencio por un momento, retira la mano de su vientre y le dice: "Sí. Ayer, Dietfried me pidió que me casara con él y cumpliera tres obligaciones: 1) acompañarlo a eventos sociales; 2) serle complemente leal; y 3) dar a luz a sus hijos. A cambio, yo puedo que el asuma las tres obligaciones que yo decida". Cattleya se sorprende, pero con un semblante ecuánime, le pregunta: "¿Qué has respondido?". Ella le responde de inmediato: "Dije que le respondería en tres días". Cattleya la mira fijamente y le pregunta con curiosidad: "¿Qué has pensado hasta la fecha?". Ella le dice: "Creo que es un buen trato, pero no sé qué puedo pedir como esposa". Cattleya suspira. Ella se ha tomado muy en serio la propuesta, a pesar de que venga de Dietfried, uno de los hombres menos simpáticos que conoce y uno de los que más ha puesto en duda, la humanidad de su amiga. No es el partido que hubiera querido para ella, pero entiende que al menos, en términos físicos, es el hombre que más se parece al Mayor. Por eso, ella le pregunta: "¿Estás considerando su propuesta por que él es el hermano de Gilbert?". Violet le responde sin tapujos: "Sí. El Mayor respetaba mucho a su hermano. No puedo tratarlo a la ligera. Además, él es una persona bastante seria. Si él me hizo esta propuesta, a pesar de lo pasado con el Mayor, es porque tiene razones de peso que no puedo obviar". Cattleya se admira con la madurez de su respuesta. Ella ve Dietfried por lo que él es y no por su hermano. Ella continua con el interrogatorio y le pregunta: "¿Crees que él pueda hacerte feliz?". Ella le responde: "No lo sé… ¿Eso es algo que pueda pedirle?". Catleya se ríe, le toca la cabeza y le dice: "Por supuesto. Estas en todo tu derecho". El Señor Hodgins entra a la habitación y saluda amorosamente a Cattleya y a su bebé. Violet los mira y se pregunta si eso es felicidad.

Días después, Violet va a la casa de la señora Bougainvillea. Por alguna razón, siente una emoción que no había sentido antes. Ella va directo a su alcoba. Esta vez, la carta que debe escribir va dirigida a Dietfried. En ella, la señora le explica por qué quiere que se case. Aunque ella sabe que esta petición va en contra de sus deseos, ella quiere que cuando ella muera, él no esté solo. Además, considera que Violet puede ser una buena chica. Ella siempre sería capaz de ver a través de él y brindarle paz, por más agitado que esté su corazón. Violet termina de escribir la nota. La señora la mira con dulzura y le dice: "Mi hijo me ha dicho que aún no le has respondido". Violet le responde con determinación: "Ahora le daré mi respuesta". La anciana sonríe y le dice: "Me harías muy feliz si te convirtieras en mi nuera". Violet la mira con cariño y le agradece por sus atenciones.

Tras terminar su trabajo en la mansión de los Bougainvillea, va al Cuartel General de la Marina. Ella solicita hablar con Dietfried, pero le indican que está en una reunión. Ella lo espera por un buen tiempo. Sin embargo, él aun no ha salido. Ella debe presentarse en su trabajo. Avisa que se retirará y se pone en marcha. Al cabo de un rato, escucha que alguien la llama. Es Dietfried. Ella se detiene y él se aproxima. Él tiene un papel en su mano que decía: "Tengo su respuesta". Él le dice: "¿Por qué me dejas este mensaje? ¿Acaso no podías haberme dado tu respuesta de una vez?". Ella lo mira fijamente y le dice: "Antes de hacerlo, necesito comprobar si usted es buen hombre". Él la mira con enfado. Es la primera vez que alguien duda de su reputación. Ella nota su desagrado y continua: "Sé que es un buen militar y un buen hijo. Sin embargo, no sé si usted podría hacerme feliz". Él la mira y le responde sarcástico: "¿Tú serías capaz de hacerme feliz?". Ella le responde: "¿Por qué debería hacerlo? No es parte lo que usted me ha pedido". Él se ríe con desagrado. Es insensiblemente honesta. Él le responde: "¿Cómo piensas comprobarlo?". Ella recuerda la escena de Cattleya con el señor Hodgins y le dice: "¿Podría darme un beso en la frente?". Él la mira desconcertado. Es una petición absurda, pero al ver su seriedad, va hacia ella y hace lo que le pide. Luego, la mira directo a los ojos y le dice: "¿Satisfecha?". Violet corresponde su mirada y por primera vez, se da cuenta que tiene el mismo color de ojos que el Mayor y ensimismada, le dice: "Hermosos". Él se sorprende y de inmediato, voltea la mirada hacia otro lado. Por alguna razón, se siente incómodo y le responde estoico: "Listo. Ahora dame tu respuesta". Violet lo mira hipnotizada y le dice: "Acepto casarme con usted, si usted promete asumir tres obligaciones: 1) Hacerme feliz; 2) Dejar que lo proteja si es necesario; y 3) Ser un buen padre". Él guarda silencio. Sus solicitudes le parecen demasiado románticas, para alguien tan lógica como ella. Con un aire cínico, le pregunta: "¿Por qué me pides que te haga feliz? ¿Esperas que me enamore de ti?". Violeta lo mira impertérrita. Él continua con recelo: "Si crees que eso será posible, olvídalo. Te he pedido que fueras mi esposa porque mi madre quiere verme casado antes de morir y ella no aceptará a otra mujer que no seas tú". De inmediato, ella le responde: "¿Usted ha pensado separarse de mí cuando su madre muera?". Él le dice sin titubear: "No. Estarás a mi lado hasta que muera. El matrimonio es para toda la vida". Él era un hombre conservador. Nunca dejaría a su esposa. Ella le responde: "Este matrimonio nos convertirá en compañeros de vida. Si bien, no pretendo que me ame como mujer, quiero que las cosas marchen bien entre nosotros y nuestra unión nos dé más alegrías que tristezas y enojos". Al notar su determinación, él suspira, le toca la cabeza y le dice: "Mantendré mi palabra. Dije que aceptaría las tres condiciones que eligieras, cualquiera que fueren. Nos casaremos la próxima semana. Por favor ven a casa mañana para que le demos la noticia a mi madre". Violet lo saludo formalmente y se retira. Dietfried vuele a la oficina. Aún no entiende lo que ha pasado en ese momento. Sin embargo, está feliz de que la chica haya aceptado su propuesta.


	4. Chapter 4

Violet llega a su trabajo. Cattleya y los demás la reciben con entusiasmo. Cattleya les ha contado a todos sobre lo sucedido y de acuerdo a su calendario, este es el día en el que la chica debía dar una respuesta a su propuesta matrimonial. Entonces, le pregunta sin tapujos, cuál fue el desenlace. Sin mayores sobresaltos, Violet contesta: "Dije que sí. Me dijo que nos casaremos la próxima semana y que mañana le daremos la noticia a la Señora Bougainvillea". Las chicas gritan de la emoción. Jamás pensaron que Violet se casaría tan pronto. En medio de la celebración, Cattleya nota el silencio de Claudia. ÉL mejor que nadie sabe que Dietfried es un caso. Él no cree que sea un hombre que pueda cuidarla. Cattleya nota su preocupación y le pide que hablen un poco más del tema cuando estén solos.

Al día siguiente, Dietfried llega a traer a Violet al trabajo. Él se sorprende al verla con un peinado diferente. Esta vez, lleva su cabello suelto. Es realmente hermoso. Sus compañeras de trabajo cambiaron su peinado para que se viera más atractiva. Violet lo saluda con naturalidad. Dietfried nota las miradas maliciosas a su alrededor y le pregunta: "¿Has dicho algo sobre nuestro compromiso?". Ella le responde: "Sí. ¿Hice algo malo?". Él la toma de brazo y la dice: "No. Está bien". Ellos suben al automóvil de la marina y van hacia la residencia Bougainvillea, donde la señora los espera para tomar el té. Al llegar, Dietfried y Violet van directo a la terraza. La anciana se alegra al ver a Violet con un nuevo peinado. Ella la saluda con entusiasmo. Ella sabe que sí ha llegado junto con su hijo es para darle la buena noticia. Sin preámbulos, Dietfried le avisa que van a casarse la próxima semana. La anciana los felicita y le pide a Violet que cuide a su hijo. Ella le responde: "No debe preocuparse por eso. Él me prometió que dejaría que lo protegiera. Su hijo es alguien responsable. Sé que cumplirá con su palabra". La anciana mira a Dietfried y sonríe al verlo un poco apenado. Esas palabras no se escuchan todos los días. Ellos toman el té y al cabo de un rato, Dietfried le muestra a Violet su alcoba. Es ideal que pueda mudarse unos días antes de la boda. Por el momento, ella dormirá en una habitación aparte, pero tras la ceremonia, la compartirán. Deben tener un descendiente pronto. Así, su madre podrá conocer a su nieto, antes de morir. Por último, Dietfried le expresa que su familia, junto con los Evergarden se harán cargo de todos los arreglos de la boda. La señora Evergarden la buscará para ver su vestuario y detalles similares.

Al cabo de un rato, terminan el recorrido por la casa. Dietfried recuerda la conversación de la chica y su madre. Él entiende que ella es una persona más cálida de lo que hubiera imaginado. Una de las condiciones que le pidió es por su madre; y la otra, es por los hijos a quienes aún no ha dado a lugar. Justo cuando ella se preparaba para irse, él la toma de la mano y le dice que la llevará a su trabajo. Si bien, durante el camino guardaron silencio, él nunca soltó su mano, hasta que ella se bajó el vehículo cuando llegaron a la compañía de Dolls. Él se baja con ella, suspira y le da un beso en la frente. Violet se queda pasmada. Eso no lo vio venir. Él le dice: "Si te molesta, solo olvídalo". Se marcha sin decir más. Ella entra al edificio, sobándose la frente. Le ha quedado una extraña sensación.

Cuando entra, todos la están esperando. Están ansiosos por escuchar sus planes. Violet le comenta que se mudará a la casa de los Bougainvillea y que Dietfried se encargará de todo. Claudia le pregunta si seguirá trabajando. Violet no comprende la situación y le pregunta: "¿Por qué debería dejar mi trabajo? No es parte del acuerdo". Su jefe la mira con asombro y luego, se carcajea. Es una respuesta muy propia de ella. Violet no lo mira desconcertada. Él coloca su mano en el hombro y le dice: "Me alegro de que sigas trabajando con nosotros. Sería una pena perder a una de nuestras mejores empleadas". Ella le responde: "Para mi es un gusto trabajar en esta compañía" y luego hace una reverencia. Los demás se ríen. A pesar de los años, ella aún es tan formal con Claudia. Al parecer, ella aún no olvida su rango militar.

Cattleya retoma la plática de la boda, preguntándole si ya ha pensado en su traje de novia. Violet responde que los Evergarden se encargarán de ese asunto. Cattleya hace un gesto de desconfianza y le dice que como buenas compañeras la ayudarán a elegir su vestuario. Su boda es un gran suceso. No todos los días, se casa una Doll tan introvertida como ella. Violet agradece sus atenciones.

Al día siguiente, la señora Evergarden llega a buscar a Violet. Tal como Cattleya lo anunció, ella habla con ella para que, como madrinas de la boda, las deje participar en la selección del vestuario. Ella toma a bien la situación. De hecho, le alegra que Violet tenga amigas. Las chicas se marchan junto con la señora Evergarden y Violet. El chofer las lleva a una distinguida tienda de la ciudad. Las prendes son bellísimas, pero bastante costosas. Violet le indica que no puede asumir los costos de un vestuario así. La señora Evergarden le indica que ella lo pagará. Es su regalo de boda para su hija adoptiva. De ser así, Violet agradece el regalo y lo acepta. Entre todas, eligen un vestido elegante de margas largas, cuello alto y un escote amplio en la espalda cubierto por el mismo encaje del cuello.

El problema vino cuando buscaron un atuendo para la noche de bodas. Violet no entendía por qué debía usar un atuendo especial. Cattleya le explica que lo necesita para cumplir con su obligación de dar a luz a los hijos de Dietfried. Ella entiende la importancia de este vestuario y buscan uno que pueda resaltar su contorneada figura. Sin embargo, Violet no quiere usar algo que deje muy al descubierto sus prótesis. Ella cree que su figura se mira extraña. Cattleya la anima preguntándole si ella se avergüenza de haber perdido sus brazos. Ella le dice que no, ya que lo hizo, por defender al Mayor. Entonces, Cattleya le dice que está bien mostrar sus brazos en ese momento de intimidad. Esos brazos son parte de su historia. Ella entiende el argumento y acepta.

Más adelante, las chicas escogen prendas que puedan usar como madrinas. Si bien, ellas querían pagar por ellas, la señora Evergarden insistió en cubrir sus gastos. Ella indicó que era la única oportunidad que tenía para hacerse responsable de Violet como su hija adoptiva, después de que ella decidiera vivir por su cuenta. De alguna manera, se alegra de que ella haya encontrado a un buen esposo.

Entre vuelta y vuelta, pasa casi todo el día. Las chicas regresan apuradas para poder retomar sus labores. Claudia recibe el reporte de Cattleya y se muestra satisfecho de que Violet haya disfrutado ese momento. Ahora solo le falta hablar con Dietfried. Han quedado de verse en un bar cercano.


	5. Chapter 5

su encuentro con Dietfried. Nunca pensó que él se casaría con Violet. Si bien sabe que él es buen hombre, necesita aclarar con él algunas cosas, antes de dejar que la chica se casé con él. Cuando entra al bar, nota que Dietfried ha llegado antes. Él está bebiendo un whiskey. Claudia se sienta a su lado y le pide lo mismo. Dietfried lo mira con cierto desdén y le pregunta: "¿Piensas oponerte a mi matrimonio con Violet?". Claudia le dice: "Depende de ti". Dietfried refunfuña y le expresa: "Ya veo, te crees su padre". Claudia le contesta: "En realidad, soy su guardián, por encargo de tu hermano". Dietfried desvía su mirada y continua: "Le he prometido que la haré feliz. Haré todo lo posible para cumplir mi palabra. No debes preocuparte por eso". Él recuerda las palabras de Violet, cuando habló con su madre. Ella confía en él. De alguna manera, siente que no puede defraudarla. Claudia suspira. Él mejor que nadie sabe lo lejos que pueden llegar los Bougainvillea con tal de cumplir con sus promesas. Ya más tranquilo, él le dice: "Debes ser paciente. Violet no es una chica común y cualquiera". Dietfried le contesta: "Ya lo sé. No solo es alguien con la habilidad suficiente para matarme en cualquier momento; sino que también es alguien con el ímpetu necesario para traspasar cualquier muro que pongas". Claudia se ríe y le dice: "Veo que has aprendido a conocerla". Dietfried le contesta: "No es una tarea difícil. Ella es muy transparente". Claudia se carcajea. Dietfried lo mira con decepción y le dice: "¿No crees que deberías animarme, en vez de burlarte?". Claudia se disculpa y le expresa: "Simplemente me alegra saber que son más cercanos de lo que pensé. Hoy entiendo por qué Violet aceptó tu propuesta, sin pensarlo mucho… De hecho, me preocupaba que no encontrara la oportunidad de tener su propia familia". Seguidamente, le da una palmada en la espalda y continúa: "Por favor cuida de ella". Dietfried lo mira y le dice con ironía: "¿Por qué clase de hombre me has tomado?". Claudia ríe y siguen bebiendo.

Esa noche, Claudia llega bastante ebrio a casa. Cattleya lo recibe de manera amorosa y lo ayuda a acostarse sobre la cama. Ella le dice con un semblante comprensivo: "Eres como un padre, cuya hija está por casarse". Claudia le dice melancólico: "Tal vez". Su esposa solo ríe. Él continua: "Afortunadamente, me faltan muchos años para volver a pasar por este momento". Él acaricia el vientre de su esposa. Él jura que tendrán una hija. Cattleya se recuesta en su pecho. Le agrada que él sea tan protector.


	6. Chapter 6

Unos días antes de la boda, Violet se muda a su futura casa. La señora Bougainvillea la recibe con mucha amabilidad. Ella se sorprende al ver que la chica no tiene muchas pertenencias. La señora la pone al tanto de las relaciones de la familia, como parte de su entrenamiento protocolario para la ceremonia nupcial. Violet memoriza la información ágilmente. La señora se muestra complacida. En la noche, Dietfried llega a visitarla al cuarto de huéspedes. Ella dormirá ahí hasta el día de la boda. Él ha tenido que atender varios asuntos y no ha podido llegar a casa temprano, para darle la bienvenida. Ella agradece sus atenciones y le cuenta lo que ha hecho con su madre. Él se muestra satisfecho con sus aprendizajes. Le alivia saber que será una buena compañía en los diferentes eventos sociales, a los cuales debe atender como único descendiente de Bougainvillea. Al cabo de un rato, se marcha.

Al siguiente día, Dietfried espera ver a Violet para desayunar, pero el personal de servicio, le informa que se ha marchado temprano. Él cae en la cuenta de que su casa está muy lejos de su trabajo. En ese sentido, ese día hace todo lo posible para salir temprano e ir por ella a la oficina. Todos los clientes se sorprenden al verlo. Su semblante es bastante llamativo. Las mujeres lo miran de reojo. Es bastante apuesto. Después de que le avisan que su futuro esposo está en la sala de estar, Violet va a su encuentro. Ella lo saluda extrañada. No habían quedado de verse. Ella le pregunta qué sucede. Él le dice que la llevará a casa. Ella le comenta que no debió molestarse. Aún tiene muchos pendientes- Él frunce el ceño y le dice que tiene razón. Seguidamente, se marcha. Violet continua con sus labores como si nada, hasta que anochece.

Al llegar a casa, piensa que todos están dormidos. Sin embargo, nota que las luces del estudio de Dietfried están encendidas. Justo cuando estaba por asomarse a la puerta, él va a su encuentro. Enojado, le pregunta que por qué llegó tarde. Ella le responde que tenía trabajo. Él la mira con desdén y le dice: "Espero que esto no se repita. Debes estar en casa antes de que se ponga el sol". Ella le dice: "Lo intentaré siempre y cuando mi trabajo me lo permita". Él le dice con seriedad: "No me estás entiendo. Como mi esposa debes estar en casa cuando yo esté". Ella lo mira fijamente y le dice: "¿Por qué debería hacerlo? No es una de las condiciones de nuestro acuerdo". Él suspira con cinismo y le dice: "¿Acaso debo explicártelo todo?". Ella lo mira con ingenuidad. Él continua: "¿En qué momento engendraremos a tus descendientes si tu te la pasas trabajando? ¿Cuándo vas a criarlos?". Ella guarda silencio. Él tiene razón. Ella debe organizar de manera diferente su tiempo, de ahora en adelante. Con serenidad, le responde: "Lo siento. Prometo venir más temprano a casa". Él guarda silencio. Él espera que se disculpe por haberlo solo a casa, pero al ver que ella no dice nada más, entiende que, para ella, eso no es algo importante. Esa chica es increíble. No puede darse cuenta de que él está esforzándose por tratarla bien. Decepcionado, le dice: "Vete. No quiero ver tu cara por un buen tiempo". De alguna manera, quiere devolverle su rechazo. Ella acepta sus indicaciones y se marcha a su habitación.


	7. Chapter 7

El día de la boda llega. Después de su discusión, Dietfried y Violet no se han dirigido la palabra. En parte, ha sido por trabajo; y la otra por que Violet, lo ha evadido. Sus palabras "Vete. No quiero ver tu cara por un buen tiempo" aún resuenan en su cabeza. La Señora Bougainvillea sabe que algo pasa. La novia luce preciosa, pero su semblante dice que algo le preocupa. Las madrinas intentan animarla, pero es imposible. Clattleya que la conoce mejor que nadie, le pregunta sobre lo que ha sucedido. Ella guarda silencio por un momento y luego le dice angustiada: "Dietfried dijo que no quería ver mi cara por un buen tiempo- ¿Qué sucederá cuando deba ver mi rostro en el altar? ¿Debería marcharme?". Clattleya le indica que está exagerando y que lo mejor será que antes de abandonar el lugar, hable con su prometido. Antes de que Violet pueda hacer algo, ella se va a buscarlo. Clattleya le pide a las chicas que no dejen sola a la chica y muchos, menos, la dejen marcharse del lugar. Es posible que ella quiera irse.

Mientras las chicas retienen a Violet, Clattleya busca con agilidad al novio y sin tapujos, lo llama. Él se acerca a ella, por cortesía. Al fin de al cabo es una de las madrinas. No puede hacerle el feo enfrente de sus invitados. Él nota que está alterada, la lleva a uno de los pasillos de la iglesia, menos concurridos y le indica que ya pueden hablar. De inmediato, ella le reclama por su pleito con la chica. Él no sabe lo que ocurre. Ella le dice que como pudo ser capaz de decirle a Violet que no quiere ver su cara, unos días antes de la boda. Ahora, ella piensa que debe marcharse. El novio se enfurece de inmediato. No lo dejará plantado. Clattleya nota el enojo y evita que vaya con la chica con ese ánimo y empeore las cosas. Ella le explica que Violet suele tomar de manera literal todo; y pese a lo cualquiera pensaría, es una persona bastante sensible. Él le dice que ya lo sabe. Ella continua: Violet solo necesita que le digas que quieres casarte con ella. Él suspira y dice más tranquilo: "Lo entiendo". Mientras se marcha, se detiene para darle las gracias a la amiga de la su futura esposa.

Con un semblante serio, entra a la habitación en donde está Violet. Él le pide a todas las madrinas que salgan. Al ver sus gélidos ojos, todas obedecen. Violet se queda parada. Ella se mira realmente hermosa con su vestido y su velo. Con un tono amenazante, le dice: "¿Es cierto que estás pensando en irte?". Ella baja la mirada y le responde: "¿Ya quieres ver mi rostro?". Él golpea la pared de la puerta y le dice: "Por supuesto. Esa noche lo dije por que estaba molesto contigo. Me pediste que te hiciera feliz. A pesar de que nunca que intentado darle felicidad a alguien, lo estoy intentando por ti. Fui a traerte a tu trabajo y me rechazaste. Ni siquiera te diste cuenta de lo que habías hecho". Ella le dice: "Me disculpo por darte tantos problemas". Él le dice: "¿Ya no tienes dudas ahora?". Ella le dice: "No. Gracias por haber venido". Él suspira y le dice: "Me voy". Antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, le dice: "Te estaré esperando en el altar". Ella sonríe y le dice: "Ahí estaré". Su rostro sonriente se mira radiante con la luz del sol que penetra por la ventana. El corazón del novio comienza a latir de los nervios. Él finalmente repara en la belleza de su futura esposa; y en lo adorable que puede llegar a ser. Él continua su camino, un poco nervioso. Siente un pequeño dolor en el pecho. Nunca lo había sentido. Podría ser que sienta una especie de emoción por la boda.


	8. Chapter 8

Todos los invitados están en sus lugares. El novio espera a la novia al pie del altar. La música anuncia la entrada de la novia, de la mano de Claudia, su guardián. Violet luce despampanante. Los miembros de la alta sociedad se maravillan con su belleza. Dietfried lleva puesto su traje militar de gala. Por lo tanto, se mira aún más estoico de lo normal. Claudia le entrega a la novia. Dietfried la recibe con cuidado. El sacerdote comienza con la ceremonia. Ellos hacen su juramento. Al final, cuando el sacerdote da la autorización para que el novio bese a la novia, Dietfried aguarda un momento. Ellos nunca se han besado. Por lo tanto, la besa en la frente, como siempre lo ha hecho. Los presentes toman el gesto como una muestra de lo mucho que atesora a su joven esposa. Dietfried le lleva a Violet, al menos 15 años.

La recepción marcha sin problemas. Diferentes miembros de la clase alta saludan a la nueva Señora Bougainvillea. Sin embargo, el ambiente se pone tenso cuando uno de los asistentes reconoce que la chica es la militar legendaria que siempre estuvo con el hermano menor de Dietfried. Él está muy bien informado sobre el pasado de la chica; y con un tono bromista, le dice al novio que su dedicación a la milicia no tiene límites. Él incluso escogió a la única arma humana de la armada para que tuviera a sus descendientes. Seguro sus hijos servirán al país mejor que ningún otro. Serán grandes soldados. Violet escucha con atención la broma y antes de que Dietfried dijera algo, ella responde: "Nunca fui un arma y si acepté ser la madre de los hijos de Dietfried es porque prometió ser un buen padre". El invitado nota su imprudencia y se retira incómodo. Dietfried mira a Violet, apenado. Ella lo mira como si nada ha pasado y simplemente le dice: "Sé que al inicio era un arma para ti y por eso, me entregaste a Gilbert. Si bien fue algo cruel de tu parte, estoy agradecida contigo. Por ti, conocí al Mayor y soy quien soy ahora. Entonces, no tienes nada de que arrepentirte". Él guarda silencio y justo cuando iba a decirle algo, las otras Dolls aparecen y se llevan para tomarse una sesión de fotos.

La tarde transcurre rápidamente y llega la hora en la cual los novios se retiren a su viaje de bodas. Un auto militar llega a traerlos y los lleva a una casa de playa ubicada en los suburbios de la ciudad. Por motivos de agenda del novio, el viaje no puede ser muy largo como la costumbre lo dicta. Una ama de llaves les da la bienvenida y les muestra su alcoba nupcial. Dietfried sabe que la situación es incómoda, ya que nunca se ha comportado de manera apasionada con la chica. Sin embargo, sabe que tarde o temprano deberá tener encuentros íntimos, si quiere tener descendientes; y dado que tiene más de 35 años, debe apresurarse para ser capaz de criarlos con vitalidad. Además, quiere que su madre conozca a sus nietos antes de que muera.

La ama de llaves se retira. Él se quita el saco, se acomoda en la sala de estar de la alcoba, toma una de las botellas de vino y sirve dos copas. Le da una a Violet, indicándole que la necesitará. Ella la bebe y hace una mueca extraña. Al parecer, no está habituada a beber. Dietfried le da otra y le indica que debe beberla rápido. Ella atiende sus indicaciones. Él mira el semblante de la chica. Ella necesita otra. Todo será más fácil para ella, si está ebria. Lo mismo aplica para él.

Una de las botellas de vino, se ha terminado. Van por la segunda. Las mejillas de la chica están rojas y sus ojos brillan, como rara vez lo han hecho. Dietfried la mira con detenimiento. No sabe cómo acercase a ella y romper el hielo. Sabe muy bien que ella no es como las otras mujeres, con quienes ha compartido una aventura de una noche o semanas. Sin embargo, sabe que no le puede dar más largas al asunto. Sin tapujos, le pregunta: "¿Estás lista para convertirte en mi mujer?". Ella no le responde. Solo se pone de pie. Le da la espalda y le dice: "¿Me ayuda a quitarme el vestido?". Él se levanta y sin decirle nada, le ayuda a desabrochar cada uno de los botones. Su espalda queda descubierta y con cuidado, el chico desliza el vestido por sus hombros, hasta que cae al suelo. Ella se queda solo con la ropa interior que sus amigas le regalaron para esa noche. Es un conjunto bastante sexy que resalta su figura esbelta y delicada. Ella se da la vuelta para verlo cara a cara.

Al ver un conjunto tan provocador, él le pregunta con una mirada curiosa: "¿Qué es esto?". Ella le responde: "Mis amigas dijeron que, si usaba esta ropa, podría cumplir más rápido mi tarea de tener sus hijos". Dietfried la mira con detenimiento. Definitivamente, su cuerpo es bastante atractivo. Si bien, la delicadeza de sus curvas contrasta con sus brazos metálicos, es innegable que parece una muñeca. Ella le pregunta con cierta vergüenza: "¿Qué le parece?". Él toma su copa de vino, mira a la chica de pies a cabeza y camina a su alrededor sin decir palabra alguna. Termina su bebida y se sienta sobre la cama. En realidad, la escena le parece bastante excitante.

Él se sienta sobre la cama, se desabrocha su camisa y le pregunta: "¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?". Ella le responde: "No". Tal como pensaba, deberá enseñarle desde el inicio. Él llama a la chica para que se siente sobre él. Después de que la chica se sienta sobre él, viéndolo frente a frente, él le besa el cuello, las mejillas y, por último, la boca. Al cabo de un rato, introduce su lengua en su boca y el beso se torna cada vez más apasionado. Dietfried sujeta con una mano la cabeza de la chica y con la otra acaricia sus senos. Los ha sacado de la copa del sostén, a modo de masajearlos con mayor libertad sus pezones. Cuando él les aplica mayor presión, ella gime. Asediado por el deseo, toma a la chica de cintura y la acerca a él. Su miembro erecto puede sentir el calor vaginal de la chica. Violet siente la intensidad de su pareja y se separa por un momento para respirar. Dietfried no puede parar. Como un lobo, acuesta a la chica en la cama. Abre la cremallera de su pantalón y deja salir su miembro erecto. Hace mucho tiempo que no había estado con una mujer. Separa las piernas de la chica e introduce uno de sus dedos en su cavidad vaginal. Violet le sujeta uno de sus hombros, como señal de incomodidad. Él le pregunta: "¿Te duele?". Ella le dice agitada: "No. Solo es extraño". Tras humedecerla, él saca su dedo y le quita su calzón. Seguidamente, él introduce su miembro con fuerza. Con sus manos sujeta la cintura de la chica para asegurar la entrada. Violet se arquea de inmediato. Siente una molestia, pero es soportable, en comparación al dolor que pasó cuando perdió sus brazos. Mientras, se mueve dentro de ella, él acaricia sus senos y los lame con intensidad. Ella gime. No entiende lo que pasa, pero su cuerpo se siente cada vez más extraño. Su temperatura sube rápidamente, al igual que el ritmo de su corazón. Ella se humedece cada vez más. Al cabo de un rato, Dietfried cierra los ojos para concentrarse en ese placer que no sentía hace mucho. Comienza a moverse con brusquedad. Sale de su trance cuando siente una mano fría sobre pecho. Abre los ojos y se excita de manera impresionante al ver una expresión que jamás pensó ver en la chica. Su rostro agitado y confundido aclama una mayor cercanía. Él toma la mano de la chica, se acuesta sobre ella y le dice al oído: "Violet, abrázame si quieres". Ella lo hace y de inmediato, él siente sus nervios sobre su espalda. Ella lo sujeta con una fuerza controlada, pero a la vez agitada. Él besa a la chica y nota que ella gime con cada estocada. Es mucho más sensual de lo que se había imaginado. Él le besa el cuello y siente su pulso desbordante. Le agrada saber que ella siente ese momento, tanto como él. Ya no puede más. Envuelto en la emoción del momento, él eyacula y se queda en los brazos de la chica por un buen rato. Tras recuperar la calma, él se levanta y sale de la habitación.


	9. Chapter 9

La brisa nocturna ondea los cabellos de Dietfried. Él necesita mirar la tranquilidad del mar para apaciguar su espíritu. Aun siente los brazos de Violet en su espalda y el enorme place que sintió al estar con ella. Angustiado por sentir estas emociones tan intensas, deja su ropa en la playa y se mete al mar. Mientras disfruta del agua y la luz de la luna, su mente se calma un poco. No obstante, la sensación le dura poco porque cuando sale, Violet lo espera cubriéndose solo con una sabana. Ella tiene la mirada de un cachorro abandonado. Él sabe que no tuvo que haberse ido de la habitación así por así. Él suspira. Se viste ágilmente y se marcha de regreso a la habitación. Ella lo sigue. En lo que él toma un baño para quitarse los residuos de agua marina, ella se viste con ropas de dormir y se duerme. Dietfried sale del baño, se coloca su pijama y mira a la chica mientras se seca el cabello. ¿Por qué lo habrá seguido hasta el mar?. Al cabo de un rato, él también se acuesta. Ha sido un largo día.

El sol penetra las ventanas de la habitación. La brisa marina ondea las cortinas. Dietfried mira la figura de la chica. Desde ahora en adelante, debe acostumbrarse a verla a su lado. Él se levanta y se prepara para dar un paseo en la pequeña embarcación de la familia. La chica se despierta antes de que él se vaya. Él le pregunta si quiere venir con él. Ella acepta.

El viaje en el pequeño barco transcurre con tranquilidad. Dietfried es un marinero altamente experimentado; y ella, colabora con lo que pueda. Al final de al cabo, ella siempre se esfuerza por ser de utilidad. Mientras observan el cielo, Violet le pregunta: "¿Por qué fue al mar anoche?". Él le dice: "Para despejar mi mente". Ella lo mira con curiosidad. Él continua: "Tenía mucho tiempo de no estar con alguien". Ella comprende la situación. Él es una persona bastante solitaria. Al cabo de un rato, él le pregunta: "¿Por qué me seguiste hasta la playa?". Ella le dice: "Sentía que quería estar con usted más tiempo". Él se ruboriza, toma su mano y le dice: "Estamos casados. Tendremos mucho tiempo para estar juntos". Ella lo mira y le dice con una sonrisa: "Es cierto". Él frunce el ceño.

Al cabo de unas horas, regresan a la casa. Dado que aún falta tiempo para la cena, Dietfried le muestra la biblioteca de la casa de verano. Por si se le antoja, puede leer cualquiera de los libros del lugar. Ella mira la biblioteca con cuidado y encuentra varios libros de interés. Ella se queda ahí por un buen rato. Su esposo le hace compañía.

Tras cenar, ambos van a la alcoba. Ambos se sientes inquietos. Él se sienta sobre la cama y ella va al tocador. Dietfried recuerda la noche anterior y se pregunta si la chica reaccionará igual, estando sobria. Por su cuenta, Violet no sabe si deberá hacer lo mismo que la noche anterior. Aunque esta vez, no tiene una ropa adecuada. El silencio entre ambos se rompe cuando Dietfried le dice: "Quiero que tengamos un hijo pronto para que mi madre pueda conocerlo". Ella lo mira con ingenuidad y le dice: "¿Cree que ayer logramos concebir uno?". Él se sonroja y le dice: "No lo sé". Ella le dice: "¿Quiere que lo intentemos de nuevo?". Él va hacia ella, le acaricia el rostro y le dice: "¿Tú quieres?". Ella se suelta el cabello y se desviste frente a él con naturalidad. Luego, le dice sonrojada: "Yo también quiero que su madre sea feliz". Él va hacia ella, la mira a los ojos y le dice: "Violet". Seguidamente, la besa sutilmente. A medida que el encuentro se torna más apasionado, ella se pone nerviosa y sujeta la camisa de su esposo. Al sentir sus reacciones, él se pone ansioso, la carga como un costal y la acuesta en la cama. Ella mira los ojos de Dietfried de cerca. Ese verde siempre le ha gustado. Aunque a diferencia de los ojos del Mayor, los ojos Dietfried son más profundos y distantes. Él admira su figura. Ella es realmente atractiva. Su rostro es hermoso. Él se desviste y toca sus senos con calma. Él le pregunta: "¿Qué sientes cuando hago esto?". Ella le responde: "Sus manos son grandes y cálidas". Él introduce sus dedos en su vagina y de manera simultanea besa uno de sus senos y muerde sus pezones. Ella se arquea como respuesta a todos los estímulos y toca su pecho con fuerza, como súplica para que fuera más despacio. Él sonríe complacido. No se detiene. En su lugar, el besa su cuello y después muerde ligeramente una de sus orejas. Ella sujeta la cabeza de su esposo de los nervios. Él la mira fijamente y le dice: "No te haré nada malo". Ella lo suelta y el aprovecha la situación, para ponerla de espaldas y levantar su cadera. Él está bastante excitado, por lo que coloca su pene en su vagina con una estocada bastante intensa. Ella aún está bastante estrecha. Gracias a la fuerza de la penetración, logró un ingreso más profundo. Violet está temblando, al sentirlo tan dentro de ella. Él se siente bastante cómodo y se mueve sin dar tregua. Ella jadea, mientras él la sujeta de las caderas con fuerza para no perder el ritmo. Tras varios movimientos, eyacula y Violet se deja caer sobre la cama, agotada.

Él la mira, le da unas palmadas en la cabeza y se acuesta a su lado. Ella se mira tan frágil. Si bien, no sabe lo que está pasando por su cabeza, no quiere dejarla ahí sola, como la noche anterior. Con una voz distante, le dice: "Ven, acércate" y seguidamente, le extiende el brazo para que pueda recostarse sobre él. Ella sigue sus indicaciones y para su sorpresa, ella se refugia en su pecho. Al cabo de un rato, ella le dice: "Cuando esté dentro de mí, por favor míreme a los ojos". Él se sorprende con su solicitud y le dice con naturalidad: "¿Por qué? ¿Te hice sentir incómoda?". Ella le responde: "No es eso. Si está frente a mí, puedo ver sus ojos. Su color es hermoso. Me gusta". Él se sonroja de inmediato, acaricia su cabeza y le dice con amabilidad: "Lo tomaré en cuenta". Ella le responde: "Gracias". Luego, ambos se duermen.

Al siguiente día, se marchan temprano a la mansión principal. En el camino, Dietfried mira a Violet con curiosidad. Ella se comporta de manera indiferente. Él se pregunta a dónde se fue la chica indefensa de la noche anterior. Al llegar a la mansión, su madre los recibe cordialmente y los invita a un té. Violet y ella hablan amenamente sobre el ambiente de la casa de playa; pero también del comportamiento de Dietfried en su noche de bodas. Ella simplemente le dijo ruborizada que conoció lados de él que no había visto antes. Él la mira con cuidado y no puede evitar sentirse apenado. Su madre nota su reacción y sonríe encantada. Él huye del escrutinio de su madre, alegando que debe presentarse al cuartel para supervisar unos procesos. Él se despide de su joven esposa a lo lejos.

En lo que Dietfried está en su oficina, su madre le explica a Violet la manera en cómo han acomodado sus pertenencias en la habitación de su esposo. Ella comprende todas las indicaciones con facilidad. Además, les queda un poco de tiempo para conversar sobre las preferencias de Dietfried, como sus pasatiempos o sus alimentos favoritos. Contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría, a él le gusta bailar, tocar el piano y cocinar. Desde pequeño, tuvo un gusto particular por la música clásica y los bailes de salón. Él toca el piano de manera exquisita. Además, es un compañero de baile, sin igual. Él guía a la perfección a su pareja. Aunque rara vez se mete a la cocina, es un excelente chef. Tiene un don natural para combinar los colores y sabores de los alimentos. Además, le encantan los postres.

Para celebrar su primera noche en la mansión como esposos, la madre de Dietfried convence a Violet de que cocinen una de las tartas favoritas de su hijo. Ella acepta. Promete que se esforzará. Efectivamente, tuvo que hacerlo. Dado que nunca se había dedicado a las tareas del hogar, no tiene experiencia haciendo postres. Los primeros intentos fueron bastante accidentados. La madre de Dietfried se divierte con los fracasos de la chica y la anima a seguir. Después de tres intentos, logra hacer la tarta a perfección. Dietfried llega a tiempo para ver el desastre y, sobre todo, notar la alegría de su madre. Su sonrisa le hace sentir que tomó la decisión correcta al casarse con Violet. Con un semblante pleno, irrumpe en la cocina y les pregunta qué están haciendo. Su madre le confiesa que Violet le ha preparado su postre favorito. Él se sorprende. Violet que ha intentado hacer una tarta de manzanas, siguiendo las instrucciones de su madre; pero no sabe si será de su agrado. Él la admira de lejos y le dice que tiene buena pinta. La madre de Dietfried los invita a tomar el té y de paso, degustar la tarta. Ellos la siguen. La empleada doméstica les sirve el té y la tarta. Sabe bastante bien.

En la noche, Dietfried va al estudio. Debe revisar unos documentos antes de dormir. Le pide a Violet que se adelante. Al cabo de unas horas, él llega a la habitación. Violet está dormida. Mientras se acomoda en la cama, Violet voltea a verlo. A pesar de que fue muy cuidado para no hacer ruido, ella se ha despertado. Él se disculpa. Ella le indica que no hay problema. Desde su tiempo en la guerra, ha tenido un sueño ligero. Ellos se ven a los ojos por un largo rato. Al verla tan perdida en su mirada, Dietfried acaricia su rostro y luego, la besa con delicadeza. Más adelante, se posa sobre ella y al cabo de un rato, toma posesión de la chica. Ella solo gime y lo sujeta con fuerza, mientras lo mira directamente y se queda hipnotizada por sus ojos. Le fascina tenerla solo para él.


	10. Chapter 10

Dietfried se despierta. Violet no está en la alcoba. A cambio, encuentra una nota en donde se avisa que ha ido a tomar el desayuno. Debe estar en su trabajo, temprano. Él se arregla para ir a trabajar y mira con satisfacción a su madre, hablando con Violet. En realidad, esa boda la ha hecho bastante feliz. Su madre se divierte mucho con la ingenuidad y sinceridad de su esposa. Él las acompaña y le indica a Violet que la pasará dejando al trabajo. Él insiste en que no es una molestia ya que está en el camino. Ella acepta.

En el camino, ambos se sientan lejos del otro, con cierta naturalidad. Guardan silencio, hasta que casi llegan al lugar de trabajo de Violet. Antes de despedirse, Dietfried le recuerda a Violet que debe estar a tiempo en casa para la cena. Para su madre, los tiempos en familia son muy importantes; y quiere verla feliz, los días que le quedan. Ella asiente y le promete que estará ahí.

En el trabajo, todos se exaltan al verla. Ella tenía permiso para faltar unos días más. Claudia le pregunta qué está haciendo en la oficina. Ella le responde que por la agenda de Dietfried, su viaje de recién casados fue corto y no tenía sentido que se quedara en casa. Al fin de al cabo, le gusta trabajar y se siente cómoda en la oficina. Claudia conoce muy bien al esposo de la chica y sabe muy bien que no es de los hombres que dejaría su trabajo por una luna de miel. Cattleya suspira desanimada y le indica que, si sigue así, no podrá cumplir su parte de darle un hijo a Dietfried. Violet la mira decidida y le responde que se equivoca. Ambos están haciendo todo lo posible para tener un hijo antes de que su madre muera. Todos los presentes gritan y piden detalles. Jamás se esperaron un desarrollo tan apasionado. Claudia interrumpe la escena y les pide un poco de privacidad para la chica. Si bien, la dejan de molestar por un momento, la buscan más adelante. Ella solamente se sonroja y solamente, les dice que Dietfried es más cálido de lo que pensaba.

Los días pasan rápidamente. Violet continua con su rutina e incluso toma un pedido fuera de la ciudad. Antes de acostarse, Violet le comunica a Dietfried sobre esta salida. Estará una semana fuera de casa. Él pregunta si es la única que puede tomar ese trabajo. Es evidente que no quiere que vaya. Ella le dice que, al parecer, el cliente quiere ella lo atiende personalmente. Se trata de una mujer que está enferma y quiere trasladar su voluntad a sus seres queridos. Él entiende mejor que nadie la sensibilidad de la chica cuando se trata de moribundos. Incluso fue capaz de casarse con un tipo que rara vez fue agradable con ella, con tal de complacer a una persona desahuciada. Un poco ansioso por su partida, él se acerca a ella; y la desviste con delicadeza. Él le dice que deberá compensarlo por huir de sus deberes por este tiempo. Ella le indica que lo entiende y corresponde a sus caricias. Al igual que las noches anteriores, ellos vuelven a tener sexo.

Tras concluir su encuentro, él busca conciliar el sueño, pero le resulta difícil. No quiere dejarla ir. Él acaricia sus cabellos, mientras ella duerme imperturbable, posando parte de su cuerpo en su pecho. Él se ha vuelto un gran problema. La manera tímida en la que corresponde sus caricias, la mirada confundida con la cual lo observa, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su piel cálida, sus fuertes latidos y la manera en la cual se contraen sus dedos sobre su espalda lo atraen con locura y hacen que la desee cada vez más. En esos momentos íntimos, ella es tan indefensa, pero a la vez, tan segura de sí misma. Él no puede dejar de pensar en ella. Al inicio, creyó que su relación sería monótona por la conducta estoica de ambos. Sin embargo, él no es rival para su extrema sinceridad. Su espíritu puro e inocente penetra cualquier escudo que aparece frente a ella, como una lanza invencible. Aunque ya está muy viejo para sentir emociones, Violet se ha metido en su mente de una manera que nunca calculó. Definitivamente, la echará de menos.


	11. Chapter 11

Violet llega a una ciudad del norte, después de pasar más de medio día en tren. Ella busca con paciencia la casa de la clienta y tras dar con la dirección, se presenta. Una mujer joven la invita a pasar y ponerse cómoda. Mientras, le muestra su habitación, le expresa que ha solicitado sus servicios, por recomendación de una buena amiga. Ella le explica sus circunstancias. Ella tiene una enfermedad terminal y antes de morir, quiere ir a unas montañas en el extranjero, de las cuales su padre le habló desde que estaba pequeña. Sin embargo, su familia no quiere que parta, por temor a que muera en el viaje y no puedan despedirse apropiadamente. En ese sentido, quiere escribirle su carta de despedida a sus seres queridos, pero que ellos también le escriban las suyas. Violet entiende la complejidad de la tarea y comienza a hacer el listado de los destinarios, para llevar el control de los encargos.

Los días y noches pasan con rapidez. Violet enfrenta diferentes dificultades, sobre todo en la gestión de las respuestas. La madre de la chica se negó varias veces a hacer una carta. En el fondo, ella se resistía a aceptar su muerte y despedirse antes de tiempo. Sin embargo, terminó haciendo, por respeto a la voluntad de su hija. Tras varias idas y vueltas por el vecindario, Violet logró su misión y ya estaba lista para irse a casa.

Durante su última noche fuera, Violet comenzó a sentirse ansiosa. Ella quería volver a la mansión y compartir las cenas con su esposo y su suegra. Sin embargo, hay algo más que le falta. Mira al costado de su cama y extiende el brazo. No hay nadie. Su corazón duele un poco. Por su parte, Dietfried se había sentido un poco solo. Era extraño ver la mesa sin su esposa. Su madre también la extrañaba. No llevaban mucho tiempo de casados, pero se tomaron tan en serio el asunto que lo cierto es que se habían acercado más de lo esperado. Él quiere verla. Al igual que la chica, siente la tristeza de tener que estar solo durante las noches. Ya se había acostumbrado a tenerla a su lado.

El ocaso ilumina los jardines de la mansión Bougainvillea, Dietfried repasa unos documentos en su estudio, cuando la puerta se abre y Violet entra a la habitación. Ella le dice: "Estoy en casa". Él la mira y al cabo de un rato, le responde: "Bienvenida". Ella hace una reverencia y se retira. Dietfried sube a la alcoba y la mira desde la puerta, cómo deshace su valija. Su corazón se siente inquieto. Él esperaba un saludo más cercano. Él la llama. Ella va hacia él y justo cuando estaba frente a él, le pregunta: "¿Me extrañaste?". Ella guarda silencio, piensa en lo que sintió y le responde con seriedad: "Sí". Él se sonroja de inmediato. De manera estoica, la acerca a su pecho y le dice: "Si lo hiciste, no quedes ahí parada y ven a mí". Ella lo abraza con timidez. Seguidamente, Dietfried se aleja de ella y le indique que no le olvide bajar para cenar, su madre la espera con ansias.

La hora de la cena llega, Violet, Dietfried y su madre se divierten en lo que se ponen al día. La anciana le confiesa a Violet que su hijo estuvo melancólico durante su ausencia. Él lo niega, apenado. Su madre insiste en que hubo días en lo que anduvo más despistado de lo usual. Violet nota la incomodad de Dietfried, toma de la mano a la anciana y le dice con dulzura que ella también los extraño. Ella ríe y le dice que espera que puedan tomar el té el fin de semana. Violet asiente y le promete que buscará unos bocadillos que puedan degustar. Dietfried le expresa que irá con ella a comprarlos.

Tras charlas por un largo rato, todos suben a sus habitaciones. Violet muestra su cansancio. No es de menos, el viaje ha sido bastante pesado. Dietfried lo nota. Sin embargo, él quiere estar con ella, como su marido. Necesita sentirla cerca. En la cama, él la busca para besarla y acariciarla. Ella sigue su juego. Aunque está cansada, quiere tenerlo cerca. Él se coloca sobre ella y la penetra con impulsividad, como suele hacerlo la mayoría de las veces. Ella se arquea por todas las emociones que siente. Él la sujeta con fuerza de las caderas. Ella mira sus ojos verdes. Le encantan tanto que podría perderse en ellos. Ella se eleva para poder abrazarlo del cuello. Al tenerlo en sus brazos, le dice: "Me hace feliz estar cerca de usted". Él corresponde su abrazo y le dice al oído: "Es bueno saberlo". Ella sonríe. Luego, él la besa con gentileza y comienza a penetrarla con suavidad. Él quiere admirarla. Al separar sus labios, ella lo mira fijamente, en lo que acaricia su rostro. Él no puede con la emoción y se refugia en el cuello de la chica. Se embelesa con su olor. Ella sujeta sus cabellos del éxtasis. Ambos se excitan cada vez más. Sin embargo, se toman las cosas con calma y se disfrutan mutuamente.


	12. Chapter 12

El siguiente día, Dietfried pasa a buscar a Violet al trabajo para que puedan ir juntos a buscar los bocadillos. Él la lleva a una cafetería bastante distinguida de la ciudad que sobresale por la exquisitez de sus postres y café. Ellos hacen su pedido y mientras lo aguardan, él la invita a que tomen una bebida. Él admira la manera en cómo ella bebe su café. La verdad es que es una bastante persona bastante refinada, a pesar de que pasó una buena parte de su adolescencia en la guerra. Al terminar, van por su encargo y Dietfried le pide que lo acompañe a dar un paseo. Ellos llegan a un bazar. Miran los diferentes puestos y Violet tiene especial interés en uno que vende broches. Ella sujeta el suyo con fuerza cuando recuerda aquel momento con el Mayor. Inquieto, Dietfried le dice: "Si tuvieras que comprar uno pensando en mí, cuál escogerías". Ella mira fijamente la variedad de artículos y le dice: "Ninguno". Él no puede evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado y toma la delantera.

Al cabo de un rato, ella lo alcanza, le entrega un reloj tipo relicario y le dice: "Usted es más como un reloj lleno de recuerdos". Ella sigue su camino a su lado. Él sonríe disimuladamente y guarda el regalo en su bolsillo. Es el primer obsequio que acepta de una mujer, desde hacía mucho tiempo. Violet mira con curiosidad los diferentes puestos y compra unos regalos para sus amigas del trabajo. Está muy agradecida por el empeño con el cual la ayudaron para su boda. Dietfried se detiene en un puesto de adornos para el cabello. Violet va a su lado. Él le dice: "No perderé contra ti" y le coloca una bella tiara con cristales azules. Ella se la quita y le dice: "Es algo muy elegante para mí". Él continua: "Te equivocas. Lo lucirás apropiadamente en el baile de la próxima semana". Ella pregunta: "¿Baile?". Él le responde: "Sí. El baile celebrado por la milicia para conmemorar otro año de paz. Debes acompañarme como mi esposa". Ella le dice: "No puedo bailar". Él la mira un poco desesperado y le dice: "Entonces, aprenderás". Él sigue caminando con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

Violet y la Señora Bougainvillea toman el té, tal como lo habían acordado. La anciana se muestra complacida por los bocadillos. La joven le indica que su hijo los seleccionó. La Señora Bougainvillea ríe y expresa que su hijo conoce bien sus gustos. Violet expresa que Dietfried haría cualquier cosa por hacerla feliz. La anciana le dice que lo sabe, incluso fue capaz de casarse, aunque era muy sigiloso con su soltería. Ella le pregunta cómo ha sido hasta ahora como esposo. Violet piensa su respuesta por un momento y le dice que bastante cálido. La anciana sonríe con satisfacción y le dice que sabía que ella podría encontrar el lado amable de su hijo. Guardan silencio por un momento, hasta que Violet le pregunta dónde puede aprender a bailar. La anciana supone que Dietfried piensa llevarla al baile de la milicia que se avecina y le comenta que ella le conseguirá un buen tutor. Además, le pregunta si ya ha pensado qué va a vestir. Violet responde que no. Solo tiene una tiara que le regaló Dietfried para la ocasión. La anciana le pide que se la muestre para que pueda ayudarle a buscar un atuendo apropiado.

Los días siguientes, Violet llega un poco más tarde a casa de lo usual. Dietfried lo nota y le pregunta si ha sucedido algo en el trabajo. Ella le comenta que está tomando clases de baile con un tutor que su madre le ayudó a conseguir. Dietfried le pide que lo muestre lo aprendido después de cenar.

Transcurrida la cena, van a la sala. Dietfried coloca un disco de música clásica y la llama para que baile con él. Ella logra seguirle el ritmo. Al final de al cabo, tiene una excelente inteligencia motriz. Él se aprovecha de sus habilidades y le enseña pasos un poco más sofisticados. Ella los aprende, pero tras equivocarse en más de una ocasión. Él le muestra su satisfacción por su rápido aprendizaje, pero le hace prometer que lo compensará por haber sido su mentor. De inmediato, ella hace los cálculos de lo que le debe por las clases de baile, en función de la tarifa que le cobra su profesor; y de inmediato, le entrega el dinero. Él se ríe y le dice que no hablaba de ese tipo de compensación.

Seguidamente, le hecha llave a la puerta del salón. Se sienta sobre el sofá y le pide a Violet que vaya hacia él. Él le indica que se siente sobre él dándole la espalda. El sujeta su abdomen. Respira en su cuello. Él desabotona su blusa, besa el cuello y masajea sus senos. Luego, desabrocha su falda y al aflojar la pretina, encuentra la manera para introducir sus dedos en su vagina. Ella está muy nerviosa. Él está bastante complacido con sus reacciones. Su respiración es agitada y su pulso, bastante acelerado. Ella no puede más y detiene con delicadeza el movimiento de sus dedos. Ella siente la respiración cálida de su esposo en su cuello. Ella se levanta y se siente sobre él nuevamente, pero esta vez, mirándolo de frente. Él la sujeta de la cintura y la mira fijamente. Ella le dice ruborizada: "No me haga hacer estas cosas sin verlo a los ojos". Él le dice ido en sus expresiones, mientras la sujeta con fuerza: "Ya no lo haré si me besas por tu cuenta". Ella sujeta su rostro y lo besa tímidamente. Él corresponde sus movimientos, mientras saca su pene erecto de su pantalón y encuentra la manera de cómo llevarlo cerca de su vagina. La eleva con agilidad con sus manos. Sus bocas se separan por unos segundos. Él desliza el cuerpo de la chica sobre su pene. Ambos gimen. Violet está temblando. El mueve su cuerpo a su antojo, mientras mordisquea sus senos. Al cabo de un rato, ella sigue el ritmo de su penetración, inconscientemente. Él nota la diferencia de su acople, se exalta notablemente, sujeta con más fuerza sus senos mientras respira en su cuello. Su vagina comienza a contraerse. Él mordisquea su cuello de la emoción. Ella se arquea. Él la sujeta con fuerza de la cintura y eyacula. Ella se deja caer sobre él. Él la abraza y acaricia su espalda. Ella la mira con un semblante frágil y le dice: "Quiero quedarme así por un momento". Él sonríe, se levanta con ella en brazos y la lleva a la alcoba. Ella definitivamente es una chica muy sincera.


	13. Chapter 13

El día del baile ha llegado. Violet sale un poco más temprano del trabajo para poder arreglarse como es debido. Su suegra la espera en casa junto con un estilista. Él se encarga de su peinado y su maquillaje. Luego, una de las empleadas lleva una caja en donde se encuentra un hermoso vestido azul con un escote cuadrado y mangas largas. La anciana le indica que es regalo por su primer baile como su nuera. Violet agradece el gesto y se lo coloca de inmediato.

Dietfried la espera en la sala, vistiendo su traje de gala. Él se queda atónito cuando mira el semblante de su esposa. No solo es hermosa sino también elegante. Mientras, se dirigen al palacio militar, él la observa de reojo y nota que ella está nerviosa. Él sujeta su mano y le dice: "Será algo sencillo para ti. Has estado en misiones más peligrosas". Ella toma su mano con fuerza y le dice con dulzura: "Aún no se podré bailar adecuadamente". Él le responde: "No tienes que preocuparte. Yo seré tu pareja. Te cubriré". Ella sonríe y simplemente le dice: "Gracias". Llegan al palacio. Como todo un caballero, él la ayuda a bajarse.

Ellos irrumpen en el salón principal. Su llegada es todo un acontecimiento. Dietfried es un oficial altamente respetado. Varios militares se acercan a él para saludarlo. Las mujeres miran de lejos a Violet. Ella fue la mujer que atrapó a uno de los solteros más codiciados de la ciudad. Para su disgusto, es realmente hermosa. Varios de los caballeros presentes la miran de reojo. Dietfried nota la presencia de unos altos mandos con quienes tiene unos asuntos pendientes y le pide a Violet que tome asiento en lo que él intercambia unas palabras con ellos. Ella entienda que él tendrá pláticas que no debe escuchar y va a una mesa en donde unas damas la reconocen como la chica afortunada que atropó al único heredero de los Bougainvillea. En ese sentido, se muestran curiosas por sus antecedentes. Las damas se sorprenden cuando escuchan su nombre. Ella no solo lleva el apellido de los Evergarden, una familia distinguida que históricamente ha sido bastante cercana a los Bougainvillea; sino también es una de las doll más populares de la ciudad. Ellas se conmueven cuando Violet les cuenta que conoció a su actual esposo cuando apenas era una niña. Él la rescató de una isla y le dio una familia a la cual pertenecer.

Algunas piensan que su historia de amor comenzó hace mucho, pero esta idea se desvanece cuando, Rose Hill, una dama bastante atractiva interviene en la conversación. Ella la mira de manera despectiva y les dice a las damas presentes que la historia de Violet y Dietfried no es una historia de amor. En realidad, la odia, por ser la responsable de la muerte de su hermano menor y otros camaradas. Violet se queda perpleja ya que no la conocen muy pocas personas. Ella no niega los hechos. Las damas la miran desconcertadas. La mujer continua y les dice que lejos de su apariencia elegante y su profesión romántica, en el fondo no es más que una asesina a sangre fría. Las mujeres murmuran sobre la muerte de Gilbert Bougainvillea. Hasta donde se sabe, él murió en la batalla con la cual se le dio fin a la guerra. De manera póstuma, fue condecorado como un héreo de guerra. Violet mira con resentimiento a la señora Hill y expresa que antes de ser una Doll era una oficial de la armada. Era la escolta del Mayor Gilbert. Durante su última batalla, ambos fueron gravemente heridos. Ella perdió sus brazos mientras intentaba sacarlo de un edificio en llamas, pero sin que ella pudiera hacer más por él, él murió protegiéndola de una explosión. Las mujeres se quedan horrorizadas con la historia. Rose Hill sonríe con sarcasmo y les dice: "Dietfried se casó con ella, por solicitud de su madre. A ella, seguramente, le dio lástima de que por proteger a su hijo quedara lisiada de por vida y ningún hombre la quisiera tomar como esposa. Sin lugar a dudas, los Bougainvillea tienen un gran sentido de responsabilidad". Violet la mira fijamente y estaba por responderle cuando, Dietfried llega, se pone al lado de su esposa y mira a Rose de manera despectiva. Ella frunce el ceño y las damas guardan silencio. Su presencia es imponente. Él le da un beso en la frente a Violet y la lleva a la pista de baile.

Mientras danzan, él procura estar cerca de la chica. Él quiere saber por qué el ambiente estaba tan tenso. Si bien, no le agrada involucrarse en chismes, no le agrada que el nombre de su familia sea tratado con tanta ligereza. Violet no responde a sus cuestionamientos sobre lo ocurrido, simplemente le pregunta: "¿Tienes una relación con Rose Hill?". Él le pregunta a secas: "¿Por qué lo preguntas?". Ella le dice: "Ella sabía demasiado sobre nosotros". Él se sorprende y le responde sin mirarla a los ojos: "Ella es una amante del pasado. Actualmente, nos vemos de vez en cuando y compartimos unos tragos". Violet se siente inquieta, guarda silencio por un rato y al final, le dice: "¿Usted hubiera preferido casarse con ella?". Él le responde: "Me hubiera casado con cualquier persona que seleccionara mi madre". Por alguna razón, el corazón de Violet duele y mucho. Ella se detiene y le dice: "Disculpas. No puedo seguir bailando". De inmediato, ella se va a un lugar más privado. Dietfried mira en dirección a Rose. Él sabe que ella ha dicho algo que no debería.

Violet llega a una terraza. Confundida, mira al horizonte. Si bien es cierto que sabía que, en su relación, no había un amor de pareja, nunca pensó que le dolería tanto saber que su valor como esposa, se limitaba a las preferencias de su suegra. Ella quería ser especial para él. Dietfried la alcanza, se para a su lado y le dice: "No sé que te ha dicho a Rose, pero es mejor que hables conmigo. Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras hasta que te quedes tranquila. Ella le dice: "¿Qué siente por mí?". Él suspira. Debió suponer que haría una pregunta tan directa. Él la mira y le dice: "Siento lo que un hombre debe sentir por su esposa". Ella se admira y le dice con cierta ilusión: "¿Usted me ama?". Él la mira con decepción y le dice: "No". Ella baja la mirada y le dice: "¿Aún me odia?". Él no dice nada. Ella recuerda las palabras de Rose Hill: él la odia. Ella interpreta su silencio como un sí. Él nota su angustia y le pregunta directamente con nerviosismo: "¿Tú me amas?". Ella lo mira con nostalgia y le contesta con tristeza: "Aunque no tengo muy claro qué es amor, puedo decirle con seguridad que es la persona de la que más quiero estar cerca". Él la siente una punzada en su corazón. Ella es demasiado sincera. Él le aproxima a ella y la abraza. Ella lo rechaza y le dice con lágrimas en los ojos: "Si me odia, ¿por qué es amable conmigo?". Dietfried la mira con impotencia. Sabe muy bien que la ha lastimado. Él le dice: "Vamos a casa".


	14. Chapter 14

En el camino, ninguno de los dos dice nada. Dietfried no puede dejar de verla. Quiere tomar su mano, pero no se atreve. Al llegar a casa, Violet se baja primero del coche y se adelanta a la alcoba. Dietfried simplemente la sigue. Ella toma su ropa para dormir del armario y se dispone a irse a otra habitación. Él intenta detenerla. No quiere que su madre se preocupe por su relación. Ella se suelta enojada y le dice: "No se atreva a tocarme de nuevo". Él le grita: "Eres mi esposa". Ella lo mira enojada: "Soy la mujer que odia". Enojado por toda la confusión armada por Rose Hill, la lleva contra la pared y le dice con desesperación: "Si, Violet Evergarden, te odio. Te llevaste a mi hermano y ahora, te llevas mi tranquilidad. Te odio por quitarme mis pensamientos y aparecer en mis sueños. Te odio por acelerar mi corazón y darme una ansiedad que hasta ahora desconocía. Te odio por hacerme feliz mientras mi madre agoniza. Te odio por alimentar mi temor a ser dejado atrás. Mi padre, mi hermano y ahora mi madre. Todos los que amo se van antes. No quiero amarte y luego verte partir". Ella le pregunta de nuevo: "¿Qué siente por mí?". Él le dice acercándose a su rostro para besarla: "Un odio que me hace quererte solo para mí y que crecerá si me dejas". Seguidamente, se besan lentamente. En medio de pausas, él le dice: "Violet, quédate mi lado". Luego, él besa el cuello de la chica y desabrocha su vestido. Cae al suelo, por la gravedad. Tras besarla nuevamente y acariciar sus curvas, él levanta a la chica, la contramina a la pared y la penetra con desesperación. Ella sujeta los cabellos del chico con nerviosismo, mientras jadea en su oído. Al cabo de un rato, ambos terminan extasiados. Ella lo abraza y le dice: "No me iré a ningún lado". Ella también tiene miedo de los sentimientos que están creciendo, ya que es posible que muera de un día a otro, al igual que el Mayor. Sin embargo, ese miedo no le impedirá vivir la vida que el Mayor le dio. Ella quiere que él también disfrute esa vida a su lado.

Han pasado varias semanas desde el baile. Violet comprende mejor los sentimientos de su esposo. De alguna manera, entiende que sus sentimientos son correspondidos. Las palabras no son su fuerte. Sin embargo, sabe que es importante para él, la calidez con la cual se aproxima a ella, el nerviosismo de sus latidos y su mirada perdida mientras se encuentran en la intimidad. Después del incidente, él dejo de frecuentar a Rose Hill. Ella estaba molesta porque después de que se comprometió con Violet, él optó por que solo fueran amigos que se vieran para compartir unos tragos y una que otra confesión. Por su parte, él comprende que es una presencia cada vez más importante en el corazón de su esposa y eso, le agrada y lo hace sentirse feliz.

En el trabajo de Violet las cosas se han complicado por la ausencia de Cattleya, quien se encuentra en licencia de maternidad. Violet llega un poco más tarde de lo usual. Dietfried entiende la situación, ya que él está pasando por una situación similar. Con tal de pasar tiempo en la ciudad y mantenerse al lado de su madre, en sus últimos momentos, ha aceptado más responsabilidades administrativas. En un día ajetreado, el mundo de Dietfried se puso de cabeza cuando llegó uno de sus oficiales le entregó un reporte en donde Claudia le avisaba que Violet estaba en el hospital y debía ir de inmediato. Ella tuvo un accidente.

Inquieto por perderla también a ella, se fue de inmediato al lugar indicado. Claudia lo recibió. Dietfried le preguntó sobre qué había pasado y cuál era su diagnóstico. Él solamente le dijo que según le informó la policía. Un automóvil con los frenos descompuestos se estrelló en una de las aceras de la ciudad. Violet se involucró en el incidente para salvar a una niña desprevenida. Se desmayó y no ha recuperado la conciencia aún.

Al cabo de un rato, el médico pregunta por la persona responsable de la chica. Dietfried le informa que es su esposo. Él le avisa que ella no tiene heridas físicas graves. Ella se desmayó por la conmoción. En su estado de embarazo es normal que estos incidentes le afecten más de lo normal. Además, les dice que, por suerte, el feto no corre peligro, pero tiene un esguince en el pie. Hace un momento recuperó la conciencia y pueden llevarla a casa. Es recomendable que guarde reposo por unas semanas. Dietfried le pregunta al doctor: "¿Ella está embarazada?". Él solo se ríe, asume que no lo sabían y le dice: "Felicidades por ser padre". Seguidamente, los lleva a la habitación compartida en donde la chica guarda reposo. Ella se prepara para marcharse. Ella se sorprende al ver a su jefe y a su esposo. Les pide disculpas por los inconvenientes. Claudia se acerca a ella y le dice que es bueno que esté bien. Además, le indica que deberá tomarse unos días, pero antes de eso deberá hablar largo y tendido con su esposo. Le da una palmadita en la cabeza y se marcha. Dietfried le agradece sus atenciones y se sienta frente a la chica. Sin rodeos, él le pregunta: "¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo estás embarazada?". Ella sonríe, toca su vientre y le dice: "El doctor me ha dicho que tengo menos de dos meses". Él toma su mano y le dice: "Debes prometerme que vas a ser más cuidadosa". Ella frente su frente y le dice: "No debe preocuparse. Los cuidaré debidamente". Él se sorprende con el gesto de su joven esposa. Ríe con mayor tranquilidad. La abraza y le dice: "Gracias por darme esta alegría, antes de que mamá muera".

Violet y Dietfried llegan a casa. Su suegra se preocupa al verla con el pie vendado, pero se tranquila al escuchar que no es algo serio. Solo debe guardar reposo por unos días. Además, le comentan que, en unos meses, será abuela. Ella se emociona con la noticia.


	15. Chapter 15

En la compañía, Claudia brinda las noticias. Todos se quedan perplejos. No pensaban que un matrimonio tan estoico como el de Violet lograra concebir un hijo tan pronto. Las chicas no tardan en molestar a la chica por la premura del embarazo. Ella no pierde la compostura y les responde con un rostro sonriente que es bueno que la abuela logre conocer a su nieto. Ellas se conmueven con su respuesta y prefieren hablar sobre el nombre del bebé en camino. Le dan varias ideas a la chica. Hay unos que le llaman la atención y promete que se los propondrá a su esposo para que juntos, tomen la decisión final.

El tiempo pasa rápidamente. A diferencia de Cattleya, Violet no ha tenido vómitos u otro malestar. Solo ha tenido más apetito y gusto por los postres. Sin embargo, todos pensaron que era un efecto del estrés por haberse casado con alguien tan temido como Dietfried. Desde el anuncio de su embarazo, él hace todo lo posible por llegar a traer a la chica a su trabajo. Él luce tan estoico como siempre y suele molestarse si la chica aún tiene labores que atender tras la hora de salida. No obstante, la espera apaciblemente. Claudia que conoce muy bien sus gustos, le da un libro de su agrado para que su espera pueda ser menos agobiante. En realidad, él está muy preocupado con el embarazo de la chica. Su vientre crece más rápido de lo esperado. El doctor le ha dejado varios exámenes.

Al cabo de unas semanas, el doctor les anuncia que el embarazo marcha con normalidad. No obstante, deben prepararse para la llegada de gemelos. Violet acaricia su vientre con una mirada amorosa; mientras que Dietfried se queda petrificado. Si le preocupaba ser el padre de un hijo, el ser de dos, lo aterra por completo. No tiene muy buenos recuerdos de su padre. Teme que lo mismo suceda con sus hijos.

El doctor le da unas indicaciones adicionales sobre cómo debe cuidar su salud. A medida que el embarazo progrese, es posible que se den algunas complicaciones y deben identificarlas oportunamente para que puedan controlarlas. Ella lo escucha con atención. Dietfried aún permanece ido en sus memorias. Ellos salen del consultorio. Violet sujeta su mano y le pregunta directamente: "¿Te asusta ser padre?". Él guarda silencio. Toman asiento en una de las bancas ubicadas en el pasillo del hospital. Él le dice: "Mi relación con mi padre nunca fue buena. Aun cuando me esfuerzo por honrar su memoria, me cuesta trabajo un buen recuerdo con él. Me aterra pensar que a mis hijos les pase lo mismo". Violet acaricia sus cabellos y con un semblante apacible le dice: "Creo que está bien tener miedo. Al fin de al cabo, tendremos una gran responsabilidad en nuestras manos. No sé si mis brazos podrán ser lo suficientemente cálidos para ellos, pero sé que los tuyos sí lo serán". Ella sonríe. Él la mira sorprendido. Esa simple confesión, lo ha cambiado todo. Él no estará solo en esta nueva etapa de su vida. La tendrá a su lado para que juntos encuentren el mejor camino para criarlos. En realidad, ella es una persona bastante confiable. Él toma su mano con fuerza, la besa y le dice mirándola de una forma tan dulce y rara en él: "Te amo, Violet Evergarden". Ella junta su frente a la de él y le dice: "También te amo". Él la sujeta del rostro y la besa sutilmente. Unas enfermeras pasan por el pasillo y susurran al ver la escena tan conmovedora. Ellos se sonrojan y luego, ríen. Al llegar a casa, le dan la noticia a la abuela. Ella la recibe con emoción y le pide ayuda al mayordomo para actualizar la lista de lo que necesitan para la llegada de los niños. Violet y Dietfried solo ríen al verla tan entusiasmada.


	16. Chapter 16

Los meses pasan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La casa es todo un alboroto. La abuela ha optado por hacer unos reacomodos en la casa para que los espacios sean adecuados para el cuidado de dos bebes. Además, visita almacenes con regularidad para ver la ropa que deben comprar y los juguetes que necesitarán. Violet intenta seguirle el paso, pero cada vez le resulta más cansado. Su vientre ha crecido bastante. Sus pies se inflamaban con facilidad por eso peso que debe cargar. Por otro lado, la oficina es un caos. Aunque Catleya ha regresado de su licencia de maternidad, lleva a su bebé. Si bien, es una niña hermosa, ella rara está calmada. Ella llora con facilidad y altera a los presentes con bastante frecuencia. Catleya se desespera porque no puede hacer nada con su temperamento. Claudia es el único que puede lidiar con el estrés de su hija y el de su esposa. En este ambiente, Violet se pregunta cómo serán sus hijos. Ella procura contarles cuentos y ponerles melodías apacibles para que tengan un buen carácter. No sabe si funcionará, pero es lo único que puede hacer por ahora.

Por su parte, Dietfried suele ver a Claudia en el bar para hablar sobre sus inquietudes en torno a la vida en matrimonio y la crianza de los hijos. Ambos son bastante sinceros. Claudia le cuenta sobre cómo ha cambiado su vida con Catleya tras el nacimiento de la bebé. No ha sido fácil adaptarse. Sin embargo, es bastante feliz. Su corazón se derrite con la sonrisa de ambas. En cambio, Dietfried confiesa sus inquietudes en torno a la manera en cómo está pendiente de Violet. A los ojos de la chica, él quiere ser un padre preocupado por el desarrollo de sus hijos. Por eso, él siempre está pendiente de su dieta alimenticia, su sueño y el tamaño de su vientre. Cuando ella está dormida, él habla con sus hijos. Ante todo, quiere que ser cercano a ellos. No quiere ser un padre distante, como el suyo. Sin embargo, le preocupa ser demasiado protector. En más de una ocasión, Violet se ha enfadado por regular lo que come o lo que no; o las distancias que camina. Si bien, odiaba que su padre fuera tan insistente con algunos asuntos, él no puede evitar ser así también. Claudia solo se ríe de sus angustias y le aconseja hablar con Violet para encontrar un equilibrio.

El estado de animo de Dietfried cambia por completo cuando sus superiores le avisan que debe partir a una expedición militar en el exterior. Él alega que no puede marcharse ahora. Su madre está muriendo y su esposa está esperando gemelos. Ellos nacerán dentro de un par de meses. Ellos lo acusan de haber perdido su compromiso con el país, por cursilerías familiares. Además, sugieren que su padre estaría decepcionado de que el jefe de familia tuviera esa clase de prioridades. Ante esa presión, no le queda más remedio que pedir unos días para dar su respuesta. A cambio, los superiores le indican que, en caso de negarse, deberán considerar si él es la persona adecuada para ejercer su cargo. En otras palabras, si se niega, deberá prepararse para salir de la milicia, lo cual no solo significa perder su empleo, sino que también deshonrar la tradición militar de su apellido.

Tras pensar en silencio por varios días, él va a ver a su madre. Por la mirada de su hijo, ella sabe que algo sucede. Él rara vez muestra un semblante tan contrariado. Él la pone al tanto. Ella le pregunta qué quiere hacer. Él la mira fijamente y le indica que no quiere alejarse de su familia. Ella sonríe y le dice que se ha vuelto un chico más honesto. Posiblemente, sea por influencia de su esposa. Él solo ríe. Ella le dice que sin importar la decisión que tome, ella estará orgullosa de él. Él va al trabajo de Violet y la lleva a casa.

En el camino, se detienen por un mirador, desde el cual pueden ver el puerto. Tras acomodarse en una banca en la cual pueden disfrutar de la brisa, él le dice a la chica sin preámbulos: "¿Qué opinarías de mí, si abandono la milicia?". Ella lo mira fijamente y le dice: "¿Ha sucedido algo?". Él le responde: "Quieren que me marche al extranjero por un tiempo indefinido". El corazón de Violeta se encoge de inmediato. Él nota el horror en su expresión y le dice: "Lo sé. Yo tampoco quiero marcharme". Él acaricia el vientre de la chica y continua: "Quiero estar contigo para recibirlos". Él mira a lo lejos y le dice: "Si no acepto la misión, debo renunciar al ejército". Ella se sorprende. Ella no quiere que él renuncie a algo que sea importante para él y con una mirada comprensiva le pregunta: "¿Tú quieres dejar la milicia?". Él le dice con tranquilidad: "Si es algo que me separa de mi familia sí. Al fin de al cabo, la milicia para mí representa el camino que mi padre me permitió tomar para hacer lo que gusta, cruzar los océanos". Ella le pregunta inquieta: "¿Si renunciar a la milicia, puedes encontrar un camino que te permita hacer eso?". Él sonríe y le dice: "Por supuesto. Después de todo, soy un ingeniero naval. Tu esposo no es un simple militar". Ella se queda sorprendida. Él toma su mano y le dice: "Aunque ya esté viejo para cambiar de profesión, prometo que haré todo lo posible para que estemos juntos". Ella sonríe y se recuesta sobre su hombro.

Al llegar a casa, le da la noticia a su madre. Ella se siente orgullosa de que su hijo finalmente haya optado por su felicidad. Además, hace los arreglos necesarios para ponerlo a cargo de uno de los negocios de su familia. Ellos son los propietarios de la red de astilleros más grande del país. Después de que su hijo comenzó a estudiar ingeniería naval en la universidad, su padre compró un astillero, pensando en que luego él tomaría el control de esta empresa cuando su graduara. Sin embargo, no contaba con que moría antes de lo previsto y Dietfried se viera obligado a unirse a la milicia, tras obtener su título, para conmemorar el legado de su padre, como uno de los militares más reconocidos del país. Dietfried se sorprende con la noticia y no puede evitar el llanto. Su padre si fue capaz de apoyar sus proyectos profesionales después de todo.

Al siguiente día, él comunica su renuncia a la milicia y su disposición para seguir trabajando con ellos, desde su nueva posición como empresario. Sus superiores lamentan la noticia, pero no les queda más remedio que aceptarla. Sus subordinados se entristecen con su partida y le organizan una despedida. Tras varias semanas de cierre, él abandona su traje militar.


	17. Chapter 17

Falta muy poco para que los bebés nazcan. Dietfried intenta ponerse al día con los corrientes de la empresa, pero le resulta difícil. El manejo de los asuntos empresariales es tan diferente. Por suerte, su asistente es bastante eficiente. Sin él, su vida fuera un caos. Por otro lado, no termina de acostumbrarse a usar la ropa formal de los civiles. Le incomoda tener que andar con saco, corbata y chaleco. Su traje militar era más práctico. Sin embargo, le agrada revisar los diseños de los barcos y proponer la creación de modelos que sean más eficientes.

Justo cuando se encontraba supervisando una obra de alta relevancia para el futuro de la empresa, le avisan que Violet ha entrado en labores. Él va de inmediato. En el hospital, se encuentra a su madre. Ella estaba con Violet cuando las contracciones comenzaron. Al cabo de unas horas, el doctor sale para decirles que la madre se encuentra bien, ha tenido a dos niños saludables y pueden pasar a verlos. Dietfried siente una extraña emoción, al ver a los dos pequeños. Uno está en brazos de Violet y otro en brazos de una enfermera. Ella le entrega el bebé su padre. Le ayuda a tomarlo de manera adecuada. Él le aproxima a Violet y le dice que sus hijos son hermosos. Ambos tienen el cabello de su padre.

Antes de que los niños cumplieran un año, la madre de Dietfried murió de un paro cardio respiratorio. En su testamento, ella le agradece a Dietfried y Violet por toda la felicidad que le han dado en sus últimos momentos de vida y les desea que sean felices al lado de sus nietos. Además, les confiesa que cuando su tiempo haya llegado, los esperará en el más allá.

Han pasado varios años. Los hijos de Dietfried y Violet ya son adultos. Ambos se han graduado de la universidad. Uno de ellos estudió administración de negocios y el otro, ingeniería naval como su padre. Ahora, ellos son los encargados de manejar los negocios familiares. Dietfried y Violet viven en la casa de playa en donde pasaron su luna de miel. Ella escribe un libro sobre las historias que ha conocido como Doll y él se la pasa diseñando barcos. De vez en cuando, Claudia y Catleya llegan a visitarlos y dan un paseo en el barco que Dietfried construyó con sus hijos. Ese es su barco favorito. Se llama "Mayor". Ninguno de los dos sabe cuando van a partir y tampoco saben quién se irá primero. Sin embargo, están felices de haber compartido su vida.

FIN


End file.
